


alone together (with the ghost in the corner)

by nightcafe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Language, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcafe/pseuds/nightcafe
Summary: Soonyoung is determined to catch a ghost on camera, and Wonwoo just wants to go home.(The snw Buzzfeed Unsolved AU no one asked for + the halloween party at the Wen-Yoon-Hong household.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just alternated sy as ryan and ww as shane in this,, whoops

Wonwoo leans against the doorframe, watching in amusement as Soonyoung creeps around the room, flashlight grasped tightly in hand. He hasn’t realised he’s there yet, and Wonwoo’s always loved the waiting game to see how long it takes him. On one of their first... _Investigations_, as Soonyoung would say, it took eight and a half minutes to notice him lingering in the doorway. Not that he was counting, or anything.

He glances down at his watch. He’s nearing the ten-minute mark, still skulking around the sitting room, trying to find something, _anything_, to help piece together their investigation. Ten minutes is a lot, even for Soonyoung, and when he disappears into the dining room, Wonwoo calls it time. He sighs, unfolding his arms and follows him through to the other room.

“You know, I was standing there that whole time.” He sees Soonyoung jump, smirks as he mentally tallies down another jump scare for the night. Already four and they’ve only been there an hour and a half. An accomplishment, if you ask him.

“What, like a creeper?” Soonyoung shakes his head, turning back to studying the room. Not that there’s much to study, in Wonwoo’s opinion. An old wooden dining table and a dusty chandelier. How intriguing.

He waits by the door, nowhere near as interested in what they’re doing as Soonyoung is. Or rather, what Soonyoung is doing. Wonwoo considers himself just there at Soonyoung’s request — for moral support. He doesn’t take much enjoyment in the ‘investigations’ his boyfriend partakes in, but he does rather enjoy watching Soonyoung jump every time he emerges from a dark corner unexpectedly.

He rolls his eyes when Soonyoung pulls out the _spirit box_, as he calls it. Wonwoo refers to it as an ear-sore. That stupid little box. One of these days he’s going to snatch it out of Soonyoung’s hands and put it through a window. _Breathe_. But not today.

“What are you doing with that thing?” He trudges over to stand by Soonyoung’s side, watching as he fiddles around with the box. “You haven’t used it tonight yet,” he checks his watch. “An hour and thirty-five minutes and you _haven’t_ used it yet. I’m impressed. And maybe a little bit worried. Are you feeling alright?” His voice drips with sarcasm as he places the back of his hand against Soonyoung’s forehead, only for Soonyoung to forcefully swat it away.

“Piss off,” he mutters, still busy fiddling with the box. “You know, you don’t have to come on these investigations with me.”

Wonwoo cups his cheek, turning his head so he’s looking him in the eye. A playful grin curves on his lips, “But I’m a fan favourite.”

Soonyoung huffs in annoyance, brows knitted together and he turns back to the box. Wonwoo smiles triumphantly, turning on his heel and stalking across the room, eyes roaming their surroundings. Even being further into the room, it’s not any different — old wooden dining table and a crystal chandelier that could _really_ be doing with a bit of a dust off. The only new discovery he finds are the deep impairments in the table. Thick chunks of wood that look like they’ve been sliced into with what Wonwoo’s going to say appears to be a kitchen knife.

“Honey,” Wonwoo calls over to Soonyoung, “is there anything in this case involving a kitchen knife? Stabbing, perhaps. Maybe torture of some kind.”

Soonyoung joins him, carefully studying the incisions in the wood. He swings from Wonwoo’s right side to his left, dropping a quick “And I’m not your _honey_,” on the way by.

Wonwoo feels his lips switch with the sudden urging pull of another evil grin. “What do you want me to call you then?” He follows Soonyoung with his eyes, the older boy examining the other end of the table. “Princess?”

Soonyoung glares at him, eyes sharp and Wonwoo hears a growl pushing its way from the back of his throat. “Soonyoung. How about you call me Soonyoung.”

“Oh, come on,” Wonwoo straightens up, “the fans like my little nicknames.”

Soonyoung can’t deny that the people who watch his YouTube _do_, in fact, enjoy hearing Wonwoo throw nicknames at him constantly — much to his dismay. It seems like every second comment is always something about how Soonyoung is Wonwoo’s “baby” or his “sugar” or whatever stupid thing Wonwoo’s decided to call him during that episode. It’s tiring, it really is. _Wonwoo’s_ tiring.

“They should all know that you don’t act like this when we’re alone,” he eyes the camera at the other side of the room, which Seungcheol has so graciously offered to hold for them tonight. Usually the cameraman job is taken up by Wonwoo, but Seungcheol asked if he could come with tonight but doesn’t want to be seen on camera. Wonwoo’s just waiting for the perfect moment to scare him and fuck up Soonyoung’s flawless _God-tier_ footage, as he often likes to boast of the camerawork. But then again, Wonwoo eats that up, because usually _he’s the one holding the camera_.

“Just expose me for being fake around the cameras, why don’t you.” He tuts, rolling his eyes sarcastically. Soonyoung catches his eye across the room and grins.

He straightens up, face no longer practically pressed against the table, and saunters over to the other side of the room. “Looks like it’s time to use to spirit box,” he sings cheerfully. He hears Wonwoo groan and grins slyly.

“You mean the ear-sore,” he comments, pulling out one of the dining chairs and plopping himself down in it.

Soonyoung laughs, “Okay, yeah, agreed.” He glimpses over his shoulder at him, smiling. “_But_ it’s the only way we have of communicating with spirits.”

Wonwoo snorts, “You call that communicating?” He cups a hand over his mouth and starts making muffled static-like sounds. He turns towards Seungcheol, sarcasm evident in his tone, “Prepare to be wowed.”

Seungcheol huffs out a laugh and Wonwoo can tell he’s a bit on-edge. Seungcheol isn’t one of those people who puts up a front — more often than not, he’ll admit he’s scared. And judging by his stern remark of “If I pee myself, don’t tell anyone” the second they entered the building that night, Wonwoo’s going to guess that he’s scared.

Suddenly that deafening static sound echoes around the room and Wonwoo groans, sliding down in his chair as he wills his brain to just shut the thing out. That window over there looks like the perfect place to dispose of the dumb thing. But then he’d have to buy Soonyoung a new one. The idea of searching for ‘spirit boxes’ online isn’t such an appealing one.

“At least adjust the volume a bit,” Wonwoo complains, but Soonyoung just holds a hand up to silence him. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, looking to Seungcheol who also flinched from the sudden noise. Well, there’s the start of the shaky camerawork.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, the box making some horrendous noises and Soonyoung asking it bizarre questions, almost jumping out of his skin every time it makes some kind of noise they haven’t heard yet. He claims it answered him and Wonwoo’s deadpans.

“In what language?”

Soonyoung glares at him, tired of his sarcasm. “_Korean_. It’s a Korean ghost, what is it going to start spitting out Portuguese or something?”

Wonwoo chuckles, sighing. “Didn’t sound like Korean to me.” He hears Seungcheol giggle at their banter. “And how do you know it’s a Korean ghost? Did you know them personally?” He inquires, leaning forward and giving Soonyoung a stern glare. “And for the last time, there is _no ghost_.”

Soonyoung clearly bites back some vicious comment, before breaking out into a small smile. “Maybe I did know them personally, you don’t know what I do with my free time.”

“You hunt ghosts,” Wonwoo mirrors his smile. “In your free time, you drag me out to these supposedly haunted locations in the hopes that you’ll see a ghost, maybe even catch one on camera.” He stands and walks over to Soonyoung, looking down at him. “And so far, you’ve had no luck yet.” He tilts Soonyoung’s head back so their eyes meet and Soonyoung visibly gulps. Wonwoo leans down so his lips are just brushing his ear as he whispers, “I think they’re more scared of you.”

Soonyoung pulls back and punches him in the chest, “Prick.”

Wonwoo laughs warmly, “What? You’re a pretty scary guy, after all.” That receives a pout from Soonyoung and he can’t help but just reach out and squish his cheeks. “Cute,” he murmurs.

“You just said I was scary!” Soonyoung exclaims, looking at him incredulously. 

Wonwoo hums, amused. “Guess I’m just used to it by now.”

“I’m still here, y’know.” Seungcheol’s voice catches them both off-guard. “Stop flirting, you’re making me feel ill.”

Wonwoo snorts, “You can talk.”

“Think this is the first time I’ve seen you without your hands glued to Jihoon,” Soonyoung remarks. Seungcheol purses his lips, ears turning a shade darker than they were a second ago.

“I hate you two. Stop teaming up on me.” He points a finger accusingly.

“Us? Teaming up on you? Never heard of such a thing. Soonyoung, what do you think?”

“Unheard of.” He nods, and Seungcheol looks like he’s debating jumping out the window (alongside the spirit box, once Wonwoo gets a hold of it).

They continue with their ‘investigation’, meaning Wonwoo sits and holds a flashlight while Soonyoung messes around with that fucking box and continues to piss him off with it for the rest of the night. Wonwoo gets at least another three, maybe even four, jump scares out of Soonyoung, even getting one out of Seungcheol too and ruining Soonyoung’s reputation for the steadiest camerawork on YouTube. _His finest achievement_.

By the time they reach the top floor of the house, it’s nearly 1AM.

“Alright, so we’re going to sleep here tonight and see if we catch anything on camera while we’re asleep.” Soonyoung speaks into the camera and Seungcheol glances at Wonwoo, who merely shrugs. “We’ll set the camera up and leave it running ‘til morning.” He then turns to Wonwoo, looking at him expectantly and Wonwoo sends him a questioning look. “Well? Get ready for bed.”

Wonwoo looks at him in disbelief, “You didn’t tell me we were camping out in your _ghost hotspot_.”

Soonyoung smiles slyly, “Oh, I didn’t? Must’ve forgot to mention that.”

Wonwoo gives Seungcheol a pleading look, the elder simply shrugging before clearing his throat. “Can I go now?”

“Oh, yeah.” Soonyoung smiles appreciatively, “Thank you for helping us out.”

“No problem. It was cool to see what goes on behind the scenes of all this.” He raises an eyebrow, glancing between the two of them. “Keep your toes under the covers, in case a demon tries to chew them off.”

“Haha, very funny.” Wonwoo returns sarcastically.

Soonyoung looks up at him, shrugging, “It could happen.”

Wonwoo’s jaw almost drops in disbelief. Seungcheol snorts a laugh, slowly turning towards the door. “Anyway, enjoy your night.” He gives a wave but stops just as he reaches the bedroom door, turning around slowly. “Hey, can someone walk me back to the car?”

When Wonwoo returns to the room, Soonyoung’s busy setting the camera in place. He gives Wonwoo a small smile, warm and friendly. The usual Soonyoung, he thinks. Camera must be off.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you about us sleeping here,” he turns and takes hold of Wonwoo’s hands. “Kind of wanted to get your reaction on camera.”

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo says dismissively. “I wouldn’t have expected you to be willing enough to stay in a place like this overnight anyway.”

Soonyoung sighs, “Well, people asked to see something a bit different. Figured this was a small step towards something different.”

Wonwoo hums, “Sure is.” He leans down and kisses the top of Soonyoung’s head. “You know I’m just messing with you while we’re filming, right?”

Soonyoung smiles, resting his head against Wonwoo’s chest. “I know, and I’m just messing with you, you know that too, right?”

“I do,” Wonwoo confirms, resting his head atop Soonyoung’s. They stay like that for a while, before Wonwoo pulls back and lightly taps Soonyoung on the butt. “Go finish setting up your camera, ghostbuster.” 

“Ghostbuster?” Soonyoung muses, “Then what does that make you?”

“Not a ghostbuster,” Wonwoo opposes, very matter-of-factly as he points at Soonyoung. “I’m simply here so you don’t shit your pants.”

Soonyoung laughs, all bright and loud and Wonwoo feels his heart melt a little.

“Thanks for that, I guess.” He smiles wide, and Wonwoo can’t help himself but smile too. He watches Soonyoung finish setting up the camera, before he’s joining him in the old bed that, by the looks of it, probably had some old, decrepit woman sleeping in it at some point.

“You know, this whole place would be real nice if someone would just go wayward with a duster.” He comments, and Soonyoung huffs out a laugh.

“True. I bet it was really nice when it still had people actually living in it.”

Wonwoo hums in agreement, “Imagine living here. You’d get lost trying to find your way to the bathroom.”

“Not when you have three to choose from.” Soonyoung retorts. They continue back and forth like that until they can barely keep their eyes open. Soonyoung is cuddled into Wonwoo, head resting on his chest while Wonwoo’s arm is draped over his waist.

“Tired?” Wonwoo whispers, and Soonyoung hums against him.

“Sleepy,” he mumbles, already falling asleep. Wonwoo chuckles, squeezing Soonyoung tighter and he feels Soonyoung nuzzle into him. But then his eye catches the camera, and he sighs, slowly removing himself from the warmth of the bed. Soonyoung whines and curls into himself, but Wonwoo shushes him.

“I’ll be back in a second, just hold on.” He hears Soonyoung whine again, “Don’t worry, I’m here. I’m not leaving the room.” He turns the camera away from the bed, so it’s now facing the corner of the room. He doesn’t feel entirely comfortable having a camera pointed at them while they sleep.

Carefully, he slips back into bed, Soonyoung almost immediately latching back onto him. Wonwoo laughs softly, brushing Soonyoung’s pink hair out of his face. He suits the pink, and it’s become a favourite amongst his subscribers. He leans down and kisses the top of his head, shifting around to get comfortable before wrapping his arms back around Soonyoung. Soonyoung cuddles into him again, head pressed to his chest and he falls asleep almost instantly. Wonwoo sighs, feelings of content washing over him, before he quickly falls asleep too.

When they wake up, Soonyoung seems bright and refreshed, and Wonwoo just can’t wait to get out of here and home. They pack up their things, film a little video wrap up outside the house and get into the car. Soonyoung seems eager to check the footage from during the night, to which Wonwoo comments his usual, bland “there won’t be anything there”, but he waits to let Soonyoung watch the video regardless.

While he’s busy staring out the window (and wishing for a few more hours sleep) there’s a sudden gasp and then a hand, slapping frantically at his chest and face. “Woah, Soonie, chill.” He catches his wrist in a tight grasp, holding him from hitting him again. “What is it?”

Soonyoung’s blathering incoherently, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He fiddles around and rewinds the video a bit, turning the camera towards Wonwoo. He plays the video to a certain part where he pauses it, pointing at the screen. “Watch here,” he presses play with a shaky finger and Wonwoo sighs, watching carefully. There, clear as day, appears a white, foggy looking figure. It stands for a moment, before slowly disappearing out of the room.

That was a ghost. That was a _ghost_. Soonyoung’s just caught a ghost on camera, and he’s too overwhelmed to react. But then it sinks in more. That was _a ghost_, and it was standing _right beside them_ while they were asleep.

Soonyoung’s face pales and Wonwoo looks like he’s about to drop dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m currently hiding in the school toilets bc i don’t wanna go to chemistry lmao enjoy

Within the last week, Soonyoung’s become one of the more known names in the ghost-hunting community.

Much to Wonwoo’s dismay, he can no longer disagree when Soonyoung goes on about how ghosts are real. After spending years of his life in a constant disagreement with him, stating that he’s delusional for getting so worked up over spirits and demons and the likes, he’s now forced to live with the fact that he was wrong. Hook, line and sinker.

But the day he outright says it — the day he speaks the words _I believe in ghosts_ — will truly be the day of his downfall. For now, he avoids giving any input, simply just nodding along with whatever his ecstatic little boyfriend says. He’ll put off saying those words for as long as possible, and if he makes it to the grave without ever having said it, he’ll be able to rest peacefully.

Not that Soonyoung wouldn’t have the words etched on his gravestone, since he wouldn’t be around to object.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway. He perks up from where he’s sunken down on the sofa, stuffing handfuls of dry cereal into his mouth, peeking over one of the back cushions to see what Soonyoung’s doing.

“Soonie?” He calls through to him. By the sounds of it, he’s rustling around with something in their bedroom. He would get up and see what he’s doing, but the cereal box in his hand and indent he’s made in the couch seem much more appealing right now.

“Just a second, I’m sorting my costume.” He calls back and Wonwoo sighs. They’re going to Jeonghan and Jisoo’s Halloween party tonight. Maybe Jeonghan, Jisoo and Junhui’s party. The latter moved in with the pair not too long ago and nobody really knows the situation between the three of them anymore.

Just thinking about the party hurts his head. Knowing all their friends will be drunk and dressed up as God knows what. He could easily just stay home and watch a few episodes of Sherlock, finish stuffing this entire box of cereal down his throat and he’d be fine. There’s no need for the costumes and the drinking and the games and—

He hears a door opening and turns to meet Soonyoung, and he can’t help but burst into laughter. There he is, standing proudly in his Ghostbuster outfit. Wonwoo practically rolls off the couch just looking at him, nearly pouring Froot Loops all over the floor as he goes. When he sits back up, staring at him from his place on the floor, there are tears glistening in his eyes.

“I see you’ve proudly taken up the mantle.”

Soonyoung nods, grinning. He gives a little twist, as though admiring himself and his _gorgeous_ costume. “Thought long and hard about you calling me a ghostbuster.” He sends him a <strike>blink</strike> wink, “I think the name is quite fitting now.”

Wonwoo groans, flopping back down to lie on the floor. “Are you still going on about that?”

“Of course!” Soonyoung exclaims. “Wonwoo, I caught a ghost on camera! That makes me one of _the_ most powerful ghost hunters there is.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “First of all, don’t call yourself powerful.” Soonyoung giggles. “Second, it doesn’t make you powerful, it makes you _lucky_.”

Soonyoung hums, shrugging. “No difference, if you ask me.”

“_Big_ difference,” Wonwoo shakes his head. He sighs, pushing himself to his feet. “Suppose I better start getting ready too, huh?”

“I thought you were already in costume,” Soonyoung tilts his head to the side and Wonwoo looks at him questioningly. A grin breaks out on his face, “A witch.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “Haha. Your humour is as rich as you,” he shoves his face into Soonyoung’s, “and I don’t see you owning a mansion any time soon.”

Soonyoung bats his eyes, “That’s your loss too then.”

Wonwoo nods, “It is. But then again, mansions tend to be _haunted_.” 

Soonyoung gives him an amused smile, watching Wonwoo disappear into the bedroom. He soon reappears, head just peeking round the doorway, grinning widely. “You know, I could just throw on a black suit and go.”

“And what would you be dressed as exactly?”

“Loki,” Wonwoo grins. “At the start of Ragnarok. When Thor compares him to a _witch_.” Soonyoung rolls his eyes and Wonwoo shrugs. “Hottest witch I ever laid eyes on.”

“True that,” Soonyoung chimes and Wonwoo disappears into the room.

An hour or so later and they’re pulling up outside Jeonghan’s apartment building. Wonwoo is now dressed head-to-toe in black and green body armour — sporting Loki’s "chic superhero” (as Soonyoung proclaimed it) look in Ragnarok — but he chose to leave the helmet at home. Knowing their friends with a drink in them, someone (most likely Junhui or Seokmin) would walk straight into it and take their own eye out. Soonyoung eyes himself in the mirror, fixing his hair so it’s sitting perfectly before turning to Wonwoo, who is watching him with a bored expression.

“You look fine,” he reassures, “c’mon.” 

Soonyoung follows him out of the car and up the many flights of stairs to the apartment. Wonwoo’s been here more than Soonyoung has, since Soonyoung is more of a facetime kind of person rather than actually visiting his friends. On the way up the stairs, he loses count of the number of times Wonwoo trips over his cloak and almost goes rolling back down them.

“Should’ve just went for witch Loki,” he comments, Wonwoo turning to glare at him.

“Who would recognise me as Loki if I was just wearing a black suit?” He motions to his full body armour, “This is much better.”

“You’d be surprised,” he shrugs, “plus I wouldn’t have to worry about you falling down the stairs and pulling me with you if you were just wearing a suit.”

They reach the apartment and can already hear the loud music from the other side of the door. Just as Wonwoo’s about to knock, the door swings open and he almost punches Jeonghan square in the face. A near miss. While Wonwoo stands there with his eyes wide with fear, Jeonghan just laughs warmly.

“You just got here, no need to start any fights already.” He smiles, stepping aside to let them in. He’s got a bottle of beer in his hand and Wonwoo doesn’t even want to know how many he’s already downed. He doesn’t want to know how many _anyone_ has already downed.

He eyes Jeonghan’s costume, studying it carefully. A white shirt with ruffled cuff sleeves, black skinny jeans and a red, hooded cloak draped over him. He’s also holding a little basket in one hand with... More bottles of beer in it.

“What’re you meant to be?” Wonwoo asks and Jeonghan sighs, sounding tired, as if the question is somewhat distressing to him.

“Little Red Riding Hood,” his face just has fed up written all over it. “But only for his sake,” he throws his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to Joshua who is dressed as, what Wonwoo is guessing is supposed to be, a wolf. He nods in understanding, before Jeonghan turns to walk away, mumbling under his breath to himself, “Furry.”

As the night goes on, their friends prove themselves once again as being quite the creative bunch. Also, a group of hot messes, but Wonwoo will push that thought to the back of his mind until a later date. He witnesses some horrific things at this party. Never once did he imagine he’d be watching Junhui and Soonyoung attempt to make a Blood Mary, only for Soonyoung to take one sip and almost gag. He also never imagined that this would be the night everybody's big question would be answered. Is Junhui dating Jeonghan and Joshua?

It would make sense, seeing as he’s living with the pair and they’re a couple. He’d be third-wheeling in his own home if that wasn’t the case. Plus, he’s dressed as a grandmother, completing their Red Riding Hood trope. It’s not like they’re trying to hide it if they are dating, anyway. The three of them have been hanging onto each other the whole night. Except maybe Jeonghan. He’s been hanging onto everyone, at one point or another.

Wonwoo’s in the middle of chatting with Hansol when he hears Minghao calling Junhui. They then proceed to have a conversation in Chinese and nobody else knows what they’re saying. Judging by the huge, scandalous-looking grin Junhui pulls, Wonwoo doesn’t think he wants to know.

“What was that about?” Hansol asks as he watches Junhui slink away to somewhere else in the apartment. Minghao takes a seat beside him, fixing the cuffs of his shirt sleeve. He’s dressed as a vampire, unsurprisingly. Xu Minghao, got to stay classy as always.

“I asked him what the situation between him and those two are,” he nods his head towards Jeonghan and Joshua, who are casually chatting on the other side of the room. “He just smiled, so I took that as a yes. Asked if they’re fucking, said yes to that too.”

“TMI,” Hansol grimaces. “All we wanted to know if is they’re dating.”

“Well, there you have it,” Minghao hums. “They are.”

“They’re doing much more than that,” Soonyoung comments, slipping into the space beside Minghao. He nods towards the three, who are now all standing huddled together with Jeonghan’s hands on both Joshua and Junhui’s asses.

“You’re late to the conversation,” Minghao huffs. “I’ve already confirmed that with Jun himself, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “go find your giant dog before he runs away again.”

Minghao narrows his eyes at him, “My _giant dog_ is right th—” He cuts himself off as he turns around and finds Mingyu is nowhere to be seen. He slowly turns back to Soonyoung, “Where is he?”

“Kitchen probably,” he shrugs. “Seungkwan’s making weird concoctions with whatever he can find in there. If I were you, I’d go fetch him before he drinks something he’ll regret.” 

They all watch Minghao rush off to the kitchen, before Wonwoo speaks up. “I thought I was the one here who uses big words.”

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow in confusion, before his expression softens and he laughs. “What? Concoctions? Who do you think I _heard_ that from?”

Wonwoo grins, “So you’re starting to speak like me now too?”

“First off, definitely not. You speak like an Englishman from the Victorian era. Secondly, what do you mean _too_? What else do I do that too closely resembles the way you do it, Mister Jeon?”

Wonwoo smirks, shrugging casually. “I’d say you breathe too much like I do,” he tuts, watching Soonyoung deadpan. “Plus, you’ve started dressing like me sometimes.”

“Yes, because I’m wearing _your_ clothes. I’m not wearing stuff similar to what you wear, I’m literally wearing what _you_ wear. And you dress like a goth most of the time anyway. I rarely wear your stuff.”

Somewhere in the midst of their conversation, Hansol has cleared off elsewhere, refusing to witness another domestic couple argument after watching Minghao and Mingyu squabble earlier in the night. After they settle that yes, Soonyoung does like wearing Wonwoo’s clothes and they, in fact, have a similar sense of style, Soonyoung goes to get them more drinks. While he’s gone, Seokmin joins Wonwoo on the sofa.

“Evening, Loki.” He beams, smile radiant as ever. Wonwoo notices the slight slur to his voice, easy enough to miss if you’re not really paying attention. Seokmin’s drunk.

“Evening, Seokmin,” he replies, blunt and dismissively. He can barely keep up with Seokmin as it is. Never mind when he’s _drunk_.

Seokmin sulks, whining, “You’re supposed to say Cosmo.” A pout settles on his lips.

“So that’s who you’re supposed to be,” Wonwoo nods. “Makes sense. Where’s Wanda?”

Seokmin shrugs, “Not sure. Could be anywhere.” He glances around the room, “But now you’ve said it, I should probably go find my wife. Husband... Boyfriend...” He pauses, looking deep in thought before waving his hands dismissively. “I should probably go find Seungkwan.”

Wonwoo waves him off as he sets out to hunt for Seungkwan. Soonyoung then returns, telling Wonwoo that Seungkwan’s now put hot sauce, hot chocolate powder, lemon juice and milk all in the same cup. Wonwoo grimaces.

“Pity the poor guy who ends up drinking that.”

“It’ll probably be Mingyu,” Soonyoung shrugs, taking a drink of his cocktail. “Boo’s already forced him to drink water mixed with peppermint and a _splash_ of vinegar.”

Wonwoo shakes his head, “Somebody should probably stop him before he uses up everything in their kitchen.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “They’ll be fine. Besides, Josh hasn’t drank nearly as much as Hannie and Jun have. If they have to get more stuff, I’m sure he’d be in fit enough condition to go.”

Wonwoo hums, “You’re right, but would he really be willing to leave those two alone when they’re completely hungover? If it’s anything like last time at Cheol’s party...”

“If it’s anything like last time, they’ll be fine. They were absolutely hammered and Jeonghan still managed to get up and nag about whoever spilled shit down the front of his shirt. He’s a son of a bitch, he’ll push through.”

Wonwoo can’t disagree with that. They finish their drinks, Soonyoung going back for another but Wonwoo refuses, since he has to drive them home. They spend the next few hours jumping in and out of random conversations, dissing politics, reliving memories — some horrifying ones that Wonwoo would rather forget — and at some point, they get into a heated argument with Hansol, Jihoon and Seungcheol over who the best Spider-Man is. Hansol, Seungcheol and Soonyoung dub themselves Team Holland, whereas Wonwoo and Jihoon argue back saying the best Spider-Man is Tobey Maguire. At some point Chan dips in and adds that Miles Morales is the best and the conversation boils over.

It’s nearing midnight by the time Jeonghan turns and announces that they’re doing a costume contest now. Someone questions what the winner's prize is and Jeonghan looks deep in thought, before announcing the prize will be a Bloody Mary made by everyone’s favourite bartender, Boo Seungkwan. In that moment, everybody decides that they don’t want to win. They all stand in a line while Jeonghan looks them all over, studying their costumes thoroughly. There’s Seungcheol dressed as Captain America; shield, ass and all. Jihoon, who is wearing a _very_ authentic-looking Black Panther suit. Minghao and Mingyu are both dressed as vampires, Mingyu as the classic Dracula whereas Minghao has gone for a more chic take on the outfit. Seokmin and Seungkwan are dressed as Cosmo and Wanda, each sporting the green and pink hair, and they can’t refrain themselves from screeching at Jeonghan, asking is he has Fairy God Parents, the moment he gets close to them. Then of course Wonwoo is Loki and Soonyoung is his little Ghostbuster boyfriend. Finally, Hansol is wearing a morph suit and is dubbing himself a green screen, and Chan is dressed as Deadpool. Or, _was_ dressed as Deadpool. At some point in the night, he ditched the spandex in favour of wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and Hansol’s denim jacket. God knows why he had a full outfit in his backpack, but he did, and nobody dared question the kid. People questioned Hansol though, because an hour earlier he’d been dressed as a zombie and when no one was looking, must’ve pulled a morph suit out of his ass and ditched the zombie makeup.

After what must be the most agonising five minutes of their lives, Jeonghan crowns Jihoon the winner, and Jihoon looks close to tears as Seungkwan announces that he’ll get his drink made right away. He proceeds to grab Seungcheol by the wrist and drag him away somewhere, most likely to hide and avoid having Seungkwan pour whatever anti-Christ he conjures up down his throat. Everyone goes back to their own separate groups and separate conversations, Wonwoo sticking close to Soonyoung whenever the latter isn’t taking shots off of Junhui, who is now draped over the table in the middle of the kitchen, shirt removed and multiple shot glasses set out on the expanse of his torso.

There are many, _many_ things about this night that Wonwoo prays he forgets when he wakes up in the morning.

A while later, they all find themselves sitting in a circle in the middle of the living room. Some are still drinking, others have remembered they’re tonights designated driver and are currently trying to sober up — though deep down they all know they’ll end up getting a taxi home instead. Seungcheol is one of them, whereas Jihoon is completely out of it, and by this point, no amount of water or food will help the guy. Junhui suddenly claps his hands together, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Why don’t we play a game?” He proposes and there’s a few shushed murmurs before everyone is listening intently for suggestions. Junhui grins, “Why don’t we play gay chicken?” The room falls silent, before Minghao speaks up.

“We’re all dating, Junhui. Gay chicken is for hets.”

“And let me tell you,” Mingyu points a finger, words slurred but he still speaks very matter-of-factly. “There ain’t a damn het in this room.”

Jeonghan slowly takes the cup out of Junhui’s hand, patting him gently on the shoulder. “I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight, sweetheart. Time to slow down a bit.”

Junhui pouts, grabbing tightly onto Jeonghan’s shirt. The elder is caught off guard and trips, almost spilling the remaining contents of the cup down the front of his shirt. Now, that would be a sight to see after the last time.

“Junnie,” he scolds, but Junhui doesn’t let up. Jeonghan sighs, crouching down so he’s eye level with him. Junhui smiles, leaning in to plant a sloppy kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. He stands again, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before disappearing into the kitchen. “Gross.”

Jun turns and grins at everyone, and honestly, nobody has anything to say to that. Except maybe some fake gagging noises. Or real gagging noises. That was pretty horrible to witness. It seems like even Jeonghan wishes that’s a part of the night he forgets by the morning.

With Junhui’s game abandoned, everyone goes their own ways again, and Wonwoo finds himself shut inside a closet with Soonyoung pressed closely against him.

“What’re we doing in here?” He asks, brushing a few strands of hair out of Soonyoung’s face. His hair is just freshly dyed black two days ago and it’s soft beneath his fingers. The older boy just grins, leaning his full weight against him.

“I wanted some private time with you,” he rubs his head against Wonwoo’s chest.

Wonwoo hums, “That’s cute. But you’re too drunk right now, Soonie. Plus, we’re kind of in a closet at Jeonghan’s place.” He kisses the top of his head, “Not tonight.”

Soonyoung whines, pressing his forehead into Wonwoo’s chest. “I just want your warmth. In any way.”

Wonwoo thinks for a moment, before holding Soonyoung’s shoulders and pulling him out to meet his eyes. He can smell the alcohol on Soonyoung’s breath as lets out a deep sigh. “Do you want to go home and I can cuddle you?” He sees Soonyoung’s eyes light up as he starts frantically nodding. Wonwoo hums, “Alright. Let’s go say bye to everybody, okay?”

When they step out of the closet, everybody is gathered together, telling ghost stories. They spot the pair and flag them down, with Seokmin calling Soonyoung over to tell everyone about the ghost investigation that made him a known name. But Soonyoung’s eyes are beginning to droop, and he’s staggering slightly on his feet. So Wonwoo just shakes his head apologetically, patting Soonyoung’s back and telling him to go get his coat.

“We’re going to head home. I think he’s pretty past it.” He nods back towards Soonyoung, who is near enough wrestling with the abundance of jackets hung up by the door. Jeonghan sighs and goes to help him get his coat, Soonyoung rendered pretty much useless against the army of garments before him.

They quickly say their goodbyes to everyone, and by the time Jeonghan gives them a warm smile, thanks them for coming and closes the door behind them, Soonyoung is leaning against Wonwoo’s side for support.

“You can’t even stand, huh?” Wonwoo questions, wrapping his arm around him and heaving him along the hallway. But he stops just short of the stairs, propping Soonyoung up against a wall. “Here,” he hands him his long, green cloak from his costume. “Let Loki warm you up a bit.” He wraps the cloak around Soonyoung’s slumped form, wrapping it specifically so it doesn’t trail at his feet and he won’t trip downstairs. Then he’s wrapping his arm around him again and practically carrying him downstairs.

In the car, he has to sit Soonyoung up in his seat and fasten his seatbelt for him. His head lolls to the side and he’s practically limp. A rag doll sitting in Wonwoo’s car.

Wonwoo gets into the drivers seat and fastens his seatbelt, turning to glance at Soonyoung. He sighs, shaking his head. “You’re a mess.”

The drive home is quiet, with Soonyoung only humming in response to anything Wonwoo says, so at a point, he just gives up. Soonyoung must then fall asleep, or pass out, because by the time they arrive home, Wonwoo is pulling a dead weight out of the car. He opts for carrying him bridal-style this time, since he’s asleep and can’t even hold himself on his feet this time, never mind walk. It’s a rough few minutes, but he eventually gets him into the apartment and into their bedroom. He lays him down gently, sighing to himself before removing his costume, as carefully as possible as to not wake him up, and changes him into a pair of shorts and a sweater. He tucks Soonyoung in, before changing into his own comfortable attire and joining him under the covers. He hums to himself, turning off the lamp and places a soft kiss to the top of Soonyoung’s head. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

When Soonyoung wakes up, it’s almost one o’clock in the afternoon. Wonwoo is already awake and only knows Soonyoung is too when he hears a groan of agony from the room next door. He goes to check on him, finding Soonyoung balled up in a pile of duvets and covers, looking quite crippled. 

“You good?” Wonwoo asks, and Soonyoung just groans again, shaking his head.

“Painkillers. Bucket, might vomit.” He flops down on the mattress, face pressed into it. Wonwoo chuckles, disappearing to get what he asked. He comes back a minute or so later, delivering what Soonyoung requested and a cup of coffee. 

“If you need me, just shout.” He pats Soonyoung’s leg as he turns to go, but Soonyoung calls him back before he gets a chance to leave.

“Stay, please.” He pouts, giving him this wide-eyed, pleading expression and Wonwoo can’t say no to that. He climbs in beside him, turning on the TV and searching for a movie they can watch. But he’s quick to give Soonyoung a stern warning.

“If you’re gonna puke, puke that way.” He points to the other side of the bed, where the bucket is sat on the floor. Soonyoung huffs out a laugh.

“I’m not gonna vomit on you, don’t worry.”

They settle on watching Monsters Inc. and spend the rest of the day nursing Soonyoung back to health. While having dinner, Wonwoo asks what he can remember from the previous night. Soonyoung snorts.

“I can only really remember Seungkwan’s Bloody Mary’s and Junhui suggesting we play gay chicken.”

Wonwoo grins, amused. “I guess those are significantly memorable moments, yeah.”

They find out the following morning that Junhui still can’t quite get past his hangover, and both Jeonghan and Joshua vow never to host another party like that again. But everyone knows they’ll have forgotten that by this time next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know i had to put marvel references in here SOMEWHERE


End file.
